


The Cobblepot Picture Show

by marilyn4ever



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, Cheating, Frottage, Inspired by The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Jim Gordon/Kristen Kringle, Minor Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon, Minor Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz, Multi, Murder, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilyn4ever/pseuds/marilyn4ever
Summary: The rain poured down in torrents. The windscreen wipers on Edward's car were working overtime, squeaking with each swipe. Doing next to nothing as the deluge obscured Ed's vision of the road.The day had started very different, bright sunshine barely obscured by clouds. When they set off just before lunch. They had just managed to make it back to Ed's car, before the first fat droplets fell.Thunder rumbled, rolling across the sky. The loud clap of the lightning bolt minutes later had Kristen shiver with apprehension."Everything is going to be fine, nothing to worry about. It's just a little bit of rain".
Relationships: Kristen Kringle/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Rocky Horror Picture Show au with a twist.
> 
> On a personal note I think the role of Frank fits Riddler better, but for the sake of this story it just had to be Oswald. So Ed gets the role of Brad.

The rain poured down in torrents. The windscreen wipers on Edward's car were working overtime, squeaking with each swipe. Doing next to nothing as the deluge obscured Ed's vision of the road. 

The day had started very different, bright sunshine barely obscured by clouds. When they set off just before lunch. Kristen had thought that the picnic had been a wonderfully delightful idea. Until storm cloud had started to form low in the troposphere. 

They had just managed to make it back to Ed's car, before the first fat droplets fell. The day had become progressively worse from that point. Thunder rumbled, rolling across the sky. The loud clap of the lightning bolt minutes later had Kristen shiver with apprehension. 

"Everything is going to be fine, nothing to worry about. It's just a little bit of rain".

Edward tried to reassure his girlfriend, but Kristen still flinched at the next rumble of thunder. 

"Edward, do you think maybe that we should pull over to the side of the road, just until the rain let's up a bit". 

Her voice quivered fearfully, as she clutched at her cardigan. 

"No that won't be necessary, if we just keep going on... Oh dear!".

Ed's speech came to an abrupt stop, as did the car. The 'road out' sign illuminated in the headlights, had Edward chewing at his lip. Adjusting his glasses in frustration, he put the car in reverse.

A shudder and a loud bang from the rear end caused the car to dip. 

"What was that?". Kristen voice came out high pitched. 

"Damn it, we have a blown tire, I knew I should have gotten the spare fixed". Edward sighed audibly, knowing that he now had no choice but to leave the car and get wet. 

"You wait here, I'm sure that I saw a mansion back a ways down the road. Maybe they have a phone I can use to call for help". 

Edward removed his seat belt, as he was talking. Kristen's hand on his arm stopped him, as he was steeling himself to open the door and step out into the rain. 

"I'm coming with you". Kristen sounded adamant.

"Don't be silly, there's no point in us both getting wet, just stay with the car and I'll be back in a jiffy".

"What if there's a beautiful woman in that mansion, and you fall madly in love with her and forget all about me".

"What!". Ed tried not to laugh, the very thought at the likelihood of that happening was preposterous, but if it was the only way to make Kristen feel better, then she could come along and get soaked too.

"Okey Dokey". 

By the time they trudged up the driveway, they were both soaked through to the skin. The doorbell chimed, yet after several minutes had elapsed, no one came to answer it.

Edward was about ready to turn around and leave, giving up hope, when the door opened with a groan. 

"Hello, Can I help you?".

The man asking didn't sound pleased to see them. His bald head reflected the light from behind him, His face was almost expressionless as he studied them, kind of creepily in Kristen's opinion. It had her glue herself to Ed's side in fear. 

"Hi. my names Edward. Nygma, this is my girlfriend Kristen Kringle". Edward offered his hand in greeting, but the man ignored it, satisfied to simply stare intently at him. 

"I was wondering if you might help us you see, my car broke down a few miles down the road, and if we could use your phone, we'll be out of your hair in no time". 

Ed winced, why did he have to mention hair, when the man clearly had none. It was probably due to the man being so unsettling, and social interaction always left him somewhat awkward. 

"You had better come in then. This is a special night for the Master of the house. You can call me Victor". His emotionless voice went up several octaves as he screeched "Barbara, Tabitha". 

Two rather scantily clad women appeared as if from nowhere, startling them both. Each woman had a towel in hand. Kristen eyed them with suspicion as they started rubbing them down. 

Kristen squeaked as the blonde briskly removed her cardigan and began rubbing the towel up her arms. Within the blink of an eye Kristen had been stripped down to her underthings. 

She blushed furiously as she attempted to get Edward's attention, but he was experiencing problems of his own. 

Ed's eyes widened as the brunette in front of him swiftly removed his belt dropping his trousers to the floor. Until he too was left standing in just his underwear.

"That will be quite enough of that!". Edward hastily pulled Kristen away, as they both stepped back out of the lecherous women's reach. Attempting to preserve a shred of their decency, all the while not wishing to offend anyone.

Smirking at them particularly smarmy now, Victor instructed them to follow him. 

Ed tried to get things back on track by asking once more for use of the phone, but was ignored as Victor opened up the wide doors leading into a vast ballroom.

Scattered around were a multitude of people, dressed in rather impressive if unusual attire. Kristen and Edward shared an uncomfortable look, the gathering was clearly waiting for their host and Ed really didn't like the fact that they were intruding. 

"Um... I think we should leave, sorry we really don't want to cause a fuss". 

Ed's attempt to engage with Victor was turning out to be a useless endeavor. The man's attention, and that of everyone else in attendance, was now fixed firmly on the corner of the ballroom. 

A persistent taping permeated the room as a elevator rattled to a stop. 

The grated door opened to reveal a man, fairly small in stature wearing a coat, feather trimmed and floor length. 

Ed noted that the noise had emanated from the man's rather distinctive cane. The handle, gripped in the finger-less gloved hand was shaped like a birds head. Fascinating. 

Ed could not tear his eyes away, truly captivated by the sight before him. His breath stopped as the man stepped forward, dropping the coat from his shoulders in one smooth motion. 

Ed swallowed loudly as the man's body was unexpectedly revealed, suddenly feeling quite hot at the sight of the man's barely covered form.

His eyes traveled up from the purple and black sparkly, high heeled shoes, shapely legs clad in fishnet stockings, as if of their own accord. 

Edward tried not to linger on the package displayed prominently behind a purple pair of briefs, his mouth going uncomfortably dry at the sight of quite a substantial bulge. 

Forcing his eyes higher to the tight black and purple corset, showing off a thin waist, that just stopped short of the man's pleasantly pert, dark nipples. 

Ed licked his lips unconsciously, before biting his tongue with his teeth. Feeling a heady rush of desire, oh dear, what was going on with him?. 

His face, when Edward finally made it that far, was truly exceptional. 

Lips accentuated with a deep purple lipstick. Stunning green eye shadow drawing attention to liquid blue-green eyes, that Ed felt himself falling into. He had always quite favored the color green.

His jet black hair seemed to defy gravity, strands spiked up messily, yet somehow perfectly fitting for him. 

Edward was bought back to his senses when Kristen elbowed him rather harshly in the ribs, causing him to gasp sharply in shock.

He glanced all too briefly at his girlfriend before the magnetic pull of their host, drew his attention once more, as the small man sauntered towards him. 

Edward didn't know where to look. Trying desperately not to watch the swagger of his hips, as he thrust them forward with each limping, yet elegant step.

Kristen dug her fingers into his bare arm in fear, as the man stopped abruptly. Standing inappropriately close, Edward could feel the man's breath against his vest covered chest. 

He shivered from the erotic sensation, causing his own nipples to harden. A fact not missed by the man standing before him, his eyes level with Ed's chest. 

His tight fitting vest being wet was somewhat see-through, giving their host an almost unobstructed view. 

Purple lips raised in a lascivious smirk, as Edward held the man's full attention. 

A rush of pure pleasure at the knowledge, had Edward wish that Kristen had stayed with the car.

A slender, yet completely masculine hand slid into view. Nails painted black with purple glittering tips. 

Edward shook off his girlfriends hold and seized the proffered hand. "I'm Edward Nygma" with a slight incline of his head he indicated to Kristen. 

The man's eyes never left his own. "This is my girlfriend Kristen Kringle, it's a pleasure to meet you, mister?".

The man's grip on his hand hadn't lessened, his short nails creating a spiral pattern against the back of his hand, etching unspoken words into his flesh. Ed felt like he was falling into a trance. 

"Penguin, but you can call me... _Oswald_ ". He purred at him, causing a stir of titters from those watching the exchange. 

Kristen watched as Barbara and Tabitha whispered into Victor's ears, as they hung from his shoulders, stroking over the bald man's chest, at some point they had undone his shirt. 

She tried to hold back her flinch at the sight of his scared chest. Tally marks caressed by sharp looking fingernails. 

Her lips twitched in irritation, as her boyfriend fell under some kind of thrall. Completely forgetting that she was right there.

"Ed... Honey, I really think we should leave". Kristen tried her best to pull her boyfriend's hand from the unrelenting grip of that of their host, to no avail. 

Forced to break eye contact with such a delightful specimen, Oswald finally turned his attention to his other unexpected guest. 

"Oh no. Don't go!. I have quite a lot planned for tonight. Do stay to view one of my greatest creations". 

Having the man's focus on her, had an uncomfortable feeling take form in the pit of her stomach. 

"Oh, are you a scientist?, I myself work in forensics. I find it completely fascinating". Edward practically glowed with enthusiasm, totally missing the crestfallen look that formed on his girlfriend's face.

"Not quite, but I think you might find this most interesting". Dismissing Kristen completely, Oswald wrapped his arm with Edward's, as he proceeded to lead him away.

The hushed whispers became a cacophony, as Edward was steered into the elevator. In a split second decision, Kristen rushed to join them, pushing her way on board. 

Their host smirked rather maliciously at her, as Edward was inadvertently squashed close to Oswald. Ed's gasp as flesh met flesh, had Kristen narrow her eyes in challenge. 

This small man may be able to get under Edward's skin, but he was her boyfriend. No scantily clad weirdo would steal her man, thank you very much.


	2. Chapter 2

As the elevator shuddered to a stop, Oswald stepped out of the rickety contraption, after handing Edward back to Kristen. Her boyfriend stood looking lost and a little shell shocked.

She encouraged him off the elevator, after taking several slow, deep breaths he seemed to come back to himself. Giving her a gentle smile in reassurance, as he took hold of her hand. 

"Hugo, tell me we're ready". Oswald, lent against a large vat, hip cocked provocatively, as he inspected his fingernails. Giving off the air of boredom, his cane tapping incessantly, indicated otherwise. 

The man's sharp features pinched in annoyance behind his rose tinted glasses. He was clearly upset with his brilliance being undermined. 

"I said that we would be ready to go tonight, and I keep my word Mister Penguin". Hugo appeared nervous about something, eyes shifting around the room as if looking for a means of escape. 

"Excellent!. Well get on with it". Hugo didn't move, apart from a slight shifting of his feet. "NOW!". Oswald screeched. 

His outburst causing the man to rush over to a panel set up next to the vat, filled with different sized dials, multicolored switches and several levers. 

Edward approached Oswald with caution, his curiosity getting the better of him. Even as his whole body seemed to be vibrating with the need to be close to the man once again, dragging Kristen along with him. 

"W-What are you... creating?... If I may ask?". Ed was utterly fascinated by the set up, and tried to subtly peer into the vat. Ignoring the tugging from his girlfriend to leave the man alone. 

"Oh, my dear Edward, I'm creating a man". Those purple lips turned upwards into a smile, eyes sparkling. Kristen let go of his hand to cover her mouth in shock. 

"What!". Ed swallowed back his panic, something about what Oswald had said, or maybe the way he had gleefully said it, Just didn't sit right with him. He felt the stirrings of anger and was that a hint of jealousy, taking hold within him.

What the crud was going on with him?. Logically he should grab Kristen and take his chances in the torrential rain, surely someone else was out on this dreadful night to offer assistance. 

But he was at war with himself, he needed to stay and see this grand experiment to fruition. These new desires for their host, had nothing to do with his decision to stay.

After all it just wasn't possible to make a man, who ever came up with such a ludicrous idea?. More importantly was why on earth would he want one anyway?. Oswald unintentionally answered his unspoken question.

"I just get so very bored, you see. Victor can be fun... on occasion, but I need someone _more_ to fill my bed. I'm sure that you can understand _that!_ ".

Oswald threw a disgusted look at Kristen. Making his feeling abundantly clear, about what he thought of Edward's girlfriend, as his fingers reached forward to caress Ed's still damp chest. 

Stopping short at the last second, scant millimeters away from actually touching. It was as if he were challenging Kristen, asserting a hold over her boyfriend, that he knew she couldn't match. 

Oswald looked up at Edward from under his long, elegantly shaped, dark lashes, flirtatious and seductive. The barest hint of tongue, flitting against his bottom lip. 

Ed stopped breathing in anticipation of his touch, but Oswald closed his hand into a fist and turned his back on him, without making contact. Making his way over to the large podium in the center of the room instead. 

Ed took in a shaky inhale. His eyes now burning into the other man's back in disappointment and anger. Kristen, his girlfriend, stood seemingly forgotten at his side. She glanced uneasily between her boyfriend and their host. 

Oswald addressed the assembled crowd. "Ladies, Gentlemen, Others. It is _your_ great honor to be here tonight to witness _my_ creation take shape". 

Oswald paused for applause and adulation, which he received in abundance. Basking in the glory of it all before continuing. 

"Tonight, I will make history. I have molded myself a man, the supreme embodiment of perfection. So without further ado, Hugo". Oswald gave a nod to the bespectacled man, waiting next to a large switch. 

Edward noted how the man's hands shook as he first reached tentatively for the switch, closing his eyes as if saying a silent prayer, as he threw the switch. 

A mechanical whir started and quickly increased in intensity, as Oswald threw himself onto a large wheel situated next to the control panel. He began turning it rapidly, changing the whirring noise to that of a low pulse, reminiscent to a heartbeat. 

Valves opened above the vat to allow colored fluids to begin to flow steadily in, filling it. Red, green, blue and yellow, somehow remained separate instead of blending together. 

The lights flashed erratically, strobing, as energy was drawn to the equipment in large quantities. Hugo flipped switches, and turned dials. All while keeping a watchful eye on a pressure gauge, it's pointer steadily rising. 

Kristen clung to him, her face hidden against his shoulder as she shivered in fear. Afraid to witness the display going on around her. 

Instinctively Edward wrapped his arms around her and held her protectively, all whilst keeping his focus on Oswald. Sparks flew around him, sizzling and creating a static charge in the air, he looked manic and magnificent. 

Kristen would assume that his elevated heart rate was due to his own fear, but Edward knew different. He was enthralled with the process, but also actively wanted Oswald's experiment to fail. 

His pulse raced, seeing as how the man was so volatile, his reaction would surely be spectacular to witness. 

The very thought that he was creating a man for his sexual pleasure, left Edward with a burning desire to kill whatever crawled it's way out of the vat. He just wasn't entirely sure why the thought appealed to him so much.

Lost in deep thought, he was slow to realize that something was now moving slowly beneath the surface of the liquid. Sending bubbles and ripples cascading to the surface.

With one last blinding flash of light, the fluids stopped flowing and began to slowly drain away, the pulse thumping receded, as the main lights flickered once, then twice before settling down. 

Oswald leaned over the side as he peered into the depths of the vat, searching for his prize. Edward tensed, waiting for the disappointment, and inevitable outburst when the experiment produced nothing more than sludge. 

Not sure who's gasp of shock was louder, his own or Oswald's, as a very naked man stood up shamelessly, stepping clear of the vat that birthed him, completely bone dry.

Oswald clapped his hands in wonder, leering at the specimen on display hungrily. Victor's appearance at his Master's side as he handed over the smallest, tightest, pair of underwear imaginable, had Edward glare murderously at the bald man as well.

Thankfully the creature/man was now covered from the prying eyes of all those in attendance. Ed was almost positive that what he felt was disgust, as Oswald lounged all over the thing from the vat. 

Fawning over it to such an extent that it was much like a car wreck, Edward found himself not wanting to look, but unable to turn away. 

"Well, what shall I call you?". Oswald mused as he rubbed his hands over well defined pecs. Skimming across a nipple he couldn't resist giving it a pinch, extremely satisfied with the groan it elicited. 

"I think that... James... suits you", Oswald took in all the muscular, tanned skin. Dirty blonde hair, just long enough for him to grip comfortably in a fist. Hugo had outdone himself this time. 

"What do you think Barbara?". He turned his attention to the blonde, who was even now showing a surprising amount of interest in the creature. 

"Wonderful choice Master, you can always shorten it to Jim, you know... when you're in the throws of passion... He does look quite a mouthful". Barbara chuckled, running her hands over Jim's back, inching them around the front to grab his now covered package. 

Oswald was most certainly not one for subtlety, as he hauled the creature away from the lecherous woman's clutches. Snarling at her as he turned his attention to the other woman. 

"Tabitha, much as I could care less about your opinion... What do you think about this fine specimen of manhood?". 

She looked James over obviously uninterested, giving a shrug "He's okay". 

Oswald's mouth hung open in shock, before snapping shut. "Okay... O...kay!... I think we can do better than that". 

He sneered at Tabitha, before he forcefully dragged Jim over to stand with Edward and Kristen. 

Proudly displaying off his man, he asked Edward's girlfriend her opinion first. "What do you think of my James, quite the man, wouldn't you say?".

Kristen was wearing her most fake smile, looking over the man with a growing interest. He was sculpted and undeniably quite attractive, ruggedly handsome even. Exactly like the men she would usually date.

But she refused to give their host the satisfaction, after his little display with Edward. She made it look as if she was thinking hard before uttering. "I don't like a man with too many muscles".

"I didn't make him for you". Oswald snapped, sending a thrill of unfathomable pleasure down Edward's spine at the outburst. 

Looking less than pleased he turned to Ed, his eyes softened marginally. "What do you think, _Edward_ , be honest with me now". Oswald purred at him, still quite flirtatious despite the fact that he was leaning all over the man he had just made.

Ed studied Oswald's creation with a critical eye, wanting desperately to find some fault, some flaw, anything but the perfection that stood before him. It made him feel mildly emasculated, next to a man so ripped and attractive. 

Ed had no response, so he took his time fiddling with his glasses. But thankfully as he opened his mouth, unsure about what he intended to say, a blaring alarm sounded. 

The previous hush that had fallen over the crowd, was now broken as the people gathered started to panic. Whispering amongst themselves, they looked around uneasy for the source of the noise. 

Oswald's face was livid, as a door to their right opened with a shudder and loud bang. A large man stumbled forth from the depths of what Edward could now discern was a deep freezer.

The brunette, Tabitha screamed in joy "Butch". As she launched herself at the man, she started hugging and kissing him with wanton abandon.

"Tabby, my beautiful Tabby". Butch came up for air, words of endearment falling from the man's lips, as Oswald looked on less than amused. 

Edward watched a look of murderous intent pass between Oswald and Hugo, instantly picking up on the fact that it was obviously Hugo's responsibility to have made Butch disappear for good. 

Something that he had clearly failed in. The mad scientist attempted to sidle away, but he was swiftly caught by Victor. The bald man's grip was unrelenting as he held him firm. 

Ed barely heard the "Oh dear, this is quite a predicament". That Hugo uttered, looking resigned to his coming fate. 

Butch placed Tabitha behind himself for her protection as he slowly approached Oswald. His hands raised in supplication and appeasement. 

"You replaced me quick enough, did I mean nothing to you?". Butch was glaring at James, checking over every inch of the man that Oswald had just created. Clearly a man made to take his former place at Oswald's side.

The hatred etched onto Oswald's features, had a smile twitching helplessly onto Edward's lips. Wanting to see what this titular man would do next. 

"You meant _nothing_ to me, I gave you everything Butch, and how did you repay me?. I gave you a choice, and you chose _her_ , your little Tabby over _me_ ". 

Oswald spat out words as if they were poison. Edward watched as Oswald smiled wickedly, his eyes widened as he subtly withdrew an axe from behind his back. The look of absolute glee as he lunged forward, left Edward all tingly. 

Butch stumbled backwards in a vain attempt to get away, as Tabitha let loose a blood curdling scream. The axe fell as if in slow motion, before penetrating Butch's skull just above his hair line at a slight angle. 

The large man teetered before falling to his knees from the force of the blow, as Oswald placed one high heeled foot, on the man's chest to aid in wrenching the axe free. 

"Tabby, love... you". Barely made it out of his mouth as Oswald swung the axe again. With a much lower target he had no problems this time burying it in deep. 

The axe thudded again and again, blood splattering in every direction, coating Oswald in a sheen of gore. 

Edward had never desired anyone more than he did right now, faced with Oswald dripping crimson, slicking his skin rather delightfully. Ed almost took a step forward with the need to touch.

Kristen squealed against him horrified, distracting him from the action. Edward was utterly confused. He would blame his muddled thinking on the food and drink, if only he had consumed anything of the sort since entering the mansion.

Why did this man hold such sway over him?. Edward was sure that the feeling bubbling just beneath the surface of his subconscious was lust. 

Never in his life, had he ever felt such an overriding attraction, not even for Kristen. 

Oswald finally looked around at his assembled audience, dropping the bloodied axe to the floor. "One from the vaults". He chuckled darkly, indicating to Victor to do something about the mess. 

"Well, I think that's bought our fine evening to a close, come along James, it's time I made you feel like a real man". Oswald slung blood slicked arms around the man's neck, jumping up to wrap his stocking clad legs around the man's waist . 

The action forcing James to catch him, hands cupping the smaller man's thighs. Carrying him away from his adoring crowd, who were now applauding the bloodshed. 

Barbara, hugging a distraught Tabitha close in much more than a friendly embrace, approached both Edward and Kristen.

"Follow me and I will show you to your rooms, the Master insists that you stay the night". She glanced at Tabitha, leaning in and kissing the other woman tenderly, wiping away a stray tear before turning back to the couple. 

"Are you having fun yet?". Barbara's laugh was sharp and mirthless, informing them both that she didn't actually require an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

They had both been escorted to separate rooms, Edward had clung onto the waning hope of spending the night cuddled up with Kristen. 

Holding her in his arms would have certainly helped to drive away this bizarre spell that he now found himself under. But they had been separated rather unceremoniously. 

He punched the pillow in frustration unable to find sleep, sitting up and staring into the gloom surrounding him. Recalling to mind the soft press of Kristen's lips against his own, as she had kissed him all too briefly goodnight. 

Attempting to force away the picture, as Kristen's lips changed shape and shade in his mind, presenting him with Oswald's purple stained lips upon his own. 

Growling lowly, as the thought of what their host was likely indulging in this very minute invaded his thoughts. What was he doing with that... _Thing_?. 

For a brief instant he wanted it to be him, taking the place of Oswald's creation. Spread out underneath his host, taken apart piece by piece, with Oswald's possessive hands roaming across his body, claiming him. 

He dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands, as his cock twitched with interest and arousal. Hardening uncomfortably in his underwear, as he tried to resist the temptation to take himself in hand, picturing Oswald above him.

A soft knock came at his door before it cracked open, but there wasn't enough light for him to discern who was sneaking inside. 

"Kristen?", he whispered questioningly. Crud!, he had completely forgotten about his girlfriend, lost in his salacious thoughts.

"Edward". He relaxed back down onto the bed, alarmingly disappointed, as the dark shape crawled up onto the foot of the bed. His girlfriend's voice was unmistakable. Had he really wanted it to be the other man instead?.

Warm hands slid up his knees and onto his thighs, kneading the flesh tenderly. Ed sighed as he spread his legs so she would fit more comfortably between them, as warm hands found the now prominent bulge in his underwear.

"Kristen, we shouldn't... not here". He couldn't tell her that he wasn't really in the mood, as his interest was evident. But those clever, nimble hands, were already removing his underwear. 

The chill against his hot flesh was brief, as lips settled over his shaft, engulfing him in warm, wet heat.

Edward groaned obscenely, Kristen had only given him this pleasure twice before, and she had never been this enthusiastic in the past. 

He could barely make out her shape in the darkness, her red hair flowing free. Closing his eyes helped his mind conjure up the picture of Oswald between his legs.

His fingers worked their way into her hair in encouragement, gripping far too tight as she took him all the way into her throat. 

Panting at the sensation, he bit his lip as she swallowed around him, causing him to arch up off the bed, inadvertently pulling her hair a touch too hard. 

He was quick to apologize, until he came to the realization that he was now holding her hair in his hands, some distance from her head. 

Looking down at the person bobbing away on his cock in wide eyed shock. A bolt of lightning illuminated the room just enough that he could make out flattened black hair, that had previously been hidden beneath the wig. 

Liquid green eyes full of desire stared back at him. Those purple lips, stretched wide half way down his shaft, seen all too briefly, before the room faded back into gloom.

"O-Os-Oswald... Oh dear". The breath caught in his throat, as his hips worked of their own accord, pushing his cock deeper. He could have sworn that the man had been smirking cheekily around him. 

He hesitated, indecisive, before pushing the man off in his panic. It was one thing to imagine it, but reality was somewhat different. 

"What's the matter Ed?, you were certainly enjoying yourself". Oswald licked a strand of stray saliva from the corner of his lips, hands resting on Edward's hips, keeping him pinned firmly to the bed. 

"I thought you were Kristen... Had I known, I'd never... never ever...". Edward's heart was pounding away in his chest, almost as loud as the thunderstorm outside. 

He couldn't tell if it was panic or pleasure causing it to hammer so wildly. His words ringing flat and false, even to his own ears.

"Now we both know that's not true, I know you want me Ed". Oswald sounded so unbelievably smug. "I think you will find it... quite... pleasurable". 

Oswald mouthed over his shaft in-between words, making Ed's cock twitch against his lips. "Why deny yourself this". Oswald swallowed him down as Edward relaxed back onto the bed.

Edward couldn't fight this, it felt too good, and he wanted it too much, not to give in to the absolute pleasure of it all, as Oswald expertly tongued over his slit. 

That was until slippery fingers glided over his furled entrance, a flair of pleasure and panic took hold as he once more reluctantly pushed Oswald away. 

"Shh, it's okay, I'm probably moving too fast, I'll try and go slow. You just have no idea how badly I want you". Oswald pulled Edward down the bed to rub his very large, erect cock between his cheeks, sliding tantalizingly over his rim. 

Ed groaned, conflicted. "What about the man you made, surely you haven't forgotten about him... I thought he was for your sexual gratification... not... me". Edward couldn't hide the hurt and disappointment that colored his words. 

Oswald pouted as he sat back giving Ed some space. "Funny thing... I couldn't stop thinking about you. It turns out James is undeniably pretty, all that muscle, but there's not much going on upstairs, if you catch my drift". 

Absentmindedly stroking Edward's thigh, he looked resigned with being turned away. It gave him an air of humility, that Edward hadn't seen until this moment. It made his heart flutter, filling it with tender feelings overshadowing his lust.

On pure instinct Ed slid forward, hands cupping Oswald's face lightly as he captured his lips. Tasting himself on Oswald's tongue as he delved inside, already achingly familiar with the wet heat.

His lust returned surprisingly quick as he rubbed himself against the other man, both of them hard and wanting. Their kiss breaking suddenly as they both gasped at the sensation. 

"Tell me you want this!, you want me!". Oswald sounded authoritative, demanding, but yielded a hint of vulnerability that broke down Edward's defenses. 

Pulling the smaller man on top of him, his whispered "Yes" the only word he could manage before his mouth was on Oswald's, igniting his hunger. 

The drumming of the rain, less a cacophony, now a swelling crescendo as Edward opened to Oswald. Each flash and rumble unraveling him just as much as every touch and stroke, thrust and roll. 

Until, like the storm raging outside, Ed was spent after reaching his peak. 

It was only as they both lay in post coital bliss, that Edward's thoughts stumble over the implication of his actions. He's a horrible person to have cheated on his girlfriend, that he only now remembers that he has.

As he passes over the half smoked cigarette to Oswald's waiting fingers, those very fingers that had been deep inside him, stretching him open in preparation. 

Ed groans running his own fingers into his hair, pulling hard on the strands in punishment and anguish. 

Oswald watches Ed's regret with his usual indifference, having been faced with this reaction countless times before, it's nothing new. But this time hurts more than he expected. 

Not wanting to be a spectator to Edward's unraveling guilt and homosexual denial, he turns on the monitor.

Shifting through the camera feeds for the entire mansion, he smiles when the room given to Edward's girlfriend, flashes up on the screen. 

Turning up the volume he smirks as the moaning and slapping flesh, drives away the silence of the room. Studying the glowing ember of the cigarette before it's extinguished, he waits patiently for Edward's reaction.

The sounds of moaning and sex filter through his shattering psyche, feeling like he is being ripped apart, divided into two, as his eyes land on the picture flickering away on the monitor. 

Kristen, his girlfriend Kristen, riding Oswald's creature. Taking her pleasure from James, in such a way that she has never done with him. 

He can feel himself fracturing, edges sharp and jagged, until he tears his eyes away from the monitor and see's Oswald's relaxed posture. 

Where is this small man's anger?, he appears nonchalant, unfazed, as Edward's soon to be ex-girlfriend fornicates with his creation. 

Oswald flicks the monitor off, turning lazily towards him. The room surrendering to the gloom, as the glow from the monitor fades away. 

"Why?" Ed utters the words without thought, traitorously spilling from his lips. "She lied, Edward. Even I could see through her faked disinterest hiding her desire for James". Oswald replies casual, as he lights another cigarette. 

"No!. That's not... Why aren't you angry?". Confusion hangs heavy behind his words. 

The glow from the cigarette casts light on Oswald's features, acceptance and something Ed can't discern, but there's an absence of anything resembling anger.

The exhale, as Oswald breathes out a trail of smoke, sounds almost like a sigh. Resignation maybe, that his grand experiment, although a success, wasn't what he wanted. 

Oh, Ed hopes that he isn't wrong in his assumption, could it possibly be that Oswald wants him?. 

It would certainly explain the lack of anything resembling anger on his part, after witnessing Kristen's carnality with that creature. 

Come to think of it, he should be mad too, but the hurt and anger he expects are absent. 

After baring witness to a murder, he should not have been so willing, eager even, to sleep with the murderer. But he can't deny that he had, and it was the best night he has ever experienced. 

Oswald, shrouded in shadows, simply allows him time to think. Silent and still, only the occasional drag and exhale from his cigarette, disturbing the atmosphere. 

Even that simple action makes his pulse race, the man is power and elegance so self assured, and somehow he has set Edward free. Revealing to him desires that he never knew he had.

Edward leans forward, stealing the cigarette direct from Oswald's lips, letting the tips of his fingers brush against them lightly. 

This close he can see Oswald's eyes flair, overwhelmed with the need to prove himself right, he kisses him quick and dirty. 

There is just something about this man, that has unleashed a darker side of himself that he never knew he had. 

Pulling back smug at the bemused and soft look on Oswald's face, he takes a quick drag, before he places it back between Oswald's lips.

Not fixing his spare tire was quickly turning into the best decision of his life.

The softer look doesn't last long, as Oswald regains his biting and flirtatious edge. "Well, I built up quite an appetite". 

His gaze lingers on Edward, licking his lips. "And it would seem that my other guest is still... awake. Much as I hate to cover such a delectable body...". 

Oswald stands then, throwing a robe onto the bed beside him. "You might cause too much of a distraction if you were to remain... _unclothed_ ". 

Edward can't help but preen at the effect he holds over the other man. No one has ever desired him to this extent before, and for someone as powerful as Oswald to be so enamored with him, is truly thrilling.

"Besides, I've had something special prepared for supper, I just need to get properly attired". With one last look at Edward, Oswald gathered his own robe and left the room. 

Ed hastily donned the garment and followed the man, not wishing to lose sight of him for even a second.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween. I know I'm early but it's finished, and if I sit on it any longer I'll probably just mess it up. It already turned out much longer than I intended. So I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of this little AU.

After following him to his room, helping the man dress had been a natural inclination. Strapping the corset tight had to his surprise, left him slightly breathless. Even more so upon seeing the ensemble completed. 

Oswald truly looked otherworldly, his hair defying gravity once more. With his makeup reapplied, an added silvery sparkle now adorning his eyelids and lashes. 

The purple was still predominant, subtly bleeding into the green eye-shadow. Making Edward even more aware of the aesthetic, and how perfectly it fitted and complemented the man.

A supple, over soft, black leather jacket covered the corset. Large buckles, silvery bright in the amber glow, chimed with Oswald's every movement. 

The jacket hanging short in the small of Oswald's back, leaving the man's pert backside on full display for all to see. Now that it was clad in figure hugging, black leather shorts that left nothing to the imagination. 

Ed enjoyed the sight immensely, wishing only that no one else was able to drown in such a delectable derriere. 

A black and purple feather stole, draped elegantly around his neck, barely covering the growing bruises that Ed had left behind. Already staring to darken quite spectacularly, marring the tender pale flesh of the man's throat. 

He couldn't find it in himself to take his eyes off Oswald. Blushing furiously at the evidence that he had left behind, littering the man's skin, and so prominently displayed as to leave no other explanation of who the culprit was. 

It thrilled him to no end, knowing how perfectly beautiful they would look when they turned first purple, then faded slowly to green. 

"How do I look?". Oswald turned away from the mirror, aware of Edward's eyes burning into his skin. The effect that he held over the man was obvious, what was unsettling was the fact that it went both ways. 

Edward Nygma should have been no more than a passing fancy, something to be enjoyed for a brief instant, before the man and his insipid girlfriend went on their merry way. 

But he was captivated by the man, his unusual reaction to the brutal attack earlier, had peaked his interest. There was much more to Edward than first met the eye. 

He was more than a pretty face, and after one taste Oswald would normally find himself quickly bored with his conquests. It would appear that Edward was the exception. 

"Beautiful!... Nice!... I mean not nice... What I mean to say is... you look stunning Oswald". Ed tripped himself up on his tongue. 

The way the blush spread across his sharp cheekbones, was a truly wondrous sight. Other men would break under his stare, but not Edward Nygma it would seem. 

Stepping up close he linked arms, melting against Edward. "Shall we?". Edward's smile was blinding in its intensity. "Yes, I believe we shall". 

That's how Edward now found himself sitting rather awkwardly at the table to Oswald's right. Uncomfortable didn't even seem to cover it, as he sat with his new lover, he fervently hoped that's what Oswald was now. 

That this thing between them wasn't just one sided, that he wasn't the latest in a long line of men that Oswald had bedded. 

Now that his lover had claimed him, he worried that he would inevitability be discarded, used up and thrown away like trash. Much like his lover's creation, that now sat across from him next to his girlfriend. 

Created for a specific purpose, that once sampled the man had decided that it was not what he had wanted. Falling short of the perfection that he desired, all new and shiny, but inevitably defective. 

He hardly spared Kristen or James a glance, what with Oswald holding his full attention. He would need to get Kristen alone, breaking up with her was the only recourse now, he just hoped that she didn't take it too hard. 

Although considering her behavior towards James, it would indicate that he was Ed's replacement now. Yet he still couldn't find it within himself to feel sore about the outcome, at least not now that he had Oswald. 

His girlfriend had wilted under Oswald's withering glare, clutching onto James for support. The action resulting in a harsh bark of laughter from their host, before Oswald ran his hand possessive under the front flap of Edward's robe. 

Kristen watched the display with growing dissatisfaction, as pity clouded her face when it fell on Edward. 

She honestly hadn't intended for things to go as far as they had with James. She had only wanting to comfort the man, when she had opened her bedroom door to seek out Edward. 

Finding James looking lost and alone, desperately in need, after the unspeakable things their host had most likely subjected him to. It had been a natural reaction to take care of him. 

She had only intended to cuddle him, but after the effect that Oswald had on Edward, James made her feel wanted, attractive. 

She wasn't a fool, Edward might not have recognized his reaction to the man as desire, an intense attraction, but she did. 

Edward had never once looked at her, the way he did at Oswald. Like the man was the center of his universe. She knew that she had lost him the minute their eyes had met. Not that she would use that as justification for her own indiscretion. 

Oswald merely smirked back at her, having won whatever game he had been playing, where Ed had clearly been the intended prize. Edward was his now, to do with as he wished, Kristen understood that. 

It didn't stop her feeling sorry for Ed, when he would inevitably be caste aside for the next conquest. So easily replaced by the next pretty face. 

Oswald dropped his hand lower, staking his claim. As Edward shivered at his touch, sparks flying under his skin. 

Even as he could already feel himself flushing with embarrassment at Oswald's overt display, it didn't prevent him becoming aroused by the man's touch.

The antics were quickly curtailed, as Barbara sent the gong at the side of the room clamoring, shouting over the noise "Dinner. Is. Prepared!". 

Oswald rolling his eyes at Barbara's dramatics, reluctantly removing his wandering hand from Edward with a huff of irritation, at his fun being so rudely interrupted. 

Giving him one last squeeze to his now erect member, Oswald trailed his fingers over Edward's stomach as he pulled away. Before acting as if nothing of the sort had occurred. 

A dark and dangerous smile flitting at his lips, in challenge, daring anyone to object. 

Edward rearranged his robe to cover his arousal, fighting back his disappointment. Already missing the sensation of the man's hands upon him, as Victor plopped down a covered serving dish on the table in front of his master. 

The lid rattled with a harsh clatter, the sound overly loud in the silence of the dining room. The guests shifting with unease in their seats, all except Edward, who's every sense was filled to the brim with Oswald. 

With a suspicious twinkle in his eyes as he lifted the lid, Oswald lent forward and inhaled the delectable scent of cooked meat. Dragging his finger leisurely through the juices, before sucking it languidly between his lips. 

Edward watched breathless, as Oswald tongued his finger. Eyes slipping closed in almost sexual enjoyment, before withdrawing his finger with a loud pop.

Ed snapped his mouth shut, suddenly realizing that he had been gaping at the lascivious action. Oswald licked his lips salaciously, chasing the taste all the while refusing to break eye contact with Edward. 

Oswald was obviously reveling in the effect that he held over him, it did nothing to dampen his ardor as he felt himself flush, Ed looked down at his empty plate, as conflicting emotions were warring within him. 

Humiliation and desire were both threatening to turn him into a wild and untamed thing. Already on the brink of allowing Oswald to debauch him in front of everyone, on top of this very table.

Whether it was due to the storm ragging outside, or their surreal surroundings, Ed found that it was like stumbling into a sensual daydream. 

The very first moment that he had laid eyes on Oswald was like becoming lost, in a truly bizarre erotic nightmare. One that he never wanted to wake up from.

His confidence had dramatically increased, and for the first time in his life he felt uninhibited and powerful. The master of his own destiny. 

The sound of an electric knife whirring to life beside him, drew his attention, as Oswald expertly carved thick slices of meat off the bone. 

Ed thrilled at the sight, as he tilted his head. Not just from how his new lover handled the dangerous implement, but instantly recognizing the bone protruding from the joint as part of a cooked, human thigh. Fascinating.

All of his instincts were screaming at him to be repulsed, scandalized, at the very thought of being forced into consuming human flesh. Something so taboo, that even the very thought should send him running for the hills. 

But the smile, so mischievous and all knowing, that appeared on Oswald's face held his tongue. Kept him sitting firmly in his seat, all the while bringing forth a smile of his own. 

It did in fact smell quite tasty, it would seem that tonight was going to be full of firsts.

Barbara filled their glasses with a dark red wine, it's heady scent almost overpowering. Oswald raised his glass in toast "Bon appetite!". 

Ed took an experimental sip, the acidic twang of the alcohol couldn't hide the coppery aftertaste, it confirmed his suspicions that the wine was laced with blood. 

Oswald watched him drink with growing interest, one well sculpted eyebrow raised, attentive, as Ed swallowed down half the glass in delight. 

Raising intoxicated eyes to their host, he did nothing to hold back his smirk at the look of shock on Oswald's face. It was quickly replaced by a smirk of his own, at Ed having passed some kind of test that he had been unaware of. 

As both men turned their attention now to Kristen and James. Both refusing to even lift up their glasses, let alone drink so heartily as Edward had just done, eyeing their glasses with suspicion.

The meat was succulent and tender, as he placed the first morsel into his mouth. The taste somewhat resembling pork as Edward took his first experimental bite, chewing thoughtfully. 

Oswald's eyes glowed as Edward tucked in hungrily, savoring every sinful mouthful. Humming in satisfaction after every swallow, as Oswald's eyes darkened with hunger, that had nothing to do with the food laid out in front of him.

It looked like Oswald was on the brink of pouncing on him, showing the utmost restraint in not giving in to the impulse, until Edward cut a thin sliver of meat, and ever so slowly sucked it into his mouth. 

He let the juices trickle and cover his lips as he closed his eyes in bliss.

James and Kristen both picked at their food, swallowing down small bites with a puzzled frown at the taste. Both confused by Edward's unbridled enthusiasm, startled when Oswald launched himself into Ed's lap, kissing him fiercely.

Ed groaned as Oswald devoured his mouth, chasing the taste of whomever had the pleasure of becoming their dinner, from his tongue and lips. 

Satisfied that he had gotten every last drop there was to be had, Oswald broke the kiss with one last drag of his teeth on Edward's bottom lip. Gasping, slightly breathless. 

"Where did you come from Edward Nygma?. You are perfection". The buckles from Oswald's leather jacket were pressing into his chest, and although it was quickly becoming quite painful, Ed found the sensation heightening his pleasure. 

As he pulled Oswald closer, he unintentionally snagged the tablecloth, pulling it from it's place. Revealing the butchered remains of... well, Butch. 

Giggling maniacally as the source of their meal was revealed, he missed Kristen's high dramatics, as she started screaming in alarm. Flinging herself bodily into James's arms for comfort.

Both hastily moving as far away from the table, and it's grizzly contents as they possibly could in their panicked state. Oswald turned in Ed's lap, his displeasure at being interrupted was evident by the scowl now plastered on his face.

Far too interested in Kristen and James, Oswald completely missed Tabitha's reaction to seeing her dead boyfriend, butchered, roasted and currently being eaten. 

She hurtled towards her master intent on committing murder. A sharp knife gleamed, where it was clenched in her hand. Just as she lunged for a killing blow, she shuddered in place, eyes going wide in surprise and pain. 

Edward had been quick, sliding his own sharp knife, the one that he had just been eating with, up under her ribs. Mere seconds before she even had the opportunity to cause Oswald so much as a glancing slice, with her own blade. 

Her blade fell useless from her grasp, clattering to the floor, as Edward froze. Blood dripping from his own knife, as he marveled that his hand didn't even tremble. 

He blinked in surprise as Tabitha started to crumple, her mouth still open wide in one last silent gasp. Barbara rushing quickly to catch her as she fell, began wailing incoherently as both women slumped to the ground. 

Kristen stood, gaping at Ed in shock. Gone was the nervous, sweet man she had dated. The one who surprised her with peculiar, yet thoughtful gifts. Who only yesterday had taken her on a romantic picnic, all gentle smiles and tender touches. 

That man, who now sat before her, his knife still dripping blood, wasn't her Edward any longer. Her Ed would never debase himself like that, would never allow some painted freak, to kiss him in such an inappropriate fashion.

Nor would he have murdered a defenseless woman, overcome with her grief at the loss of her boyfriend, who... Kristen gagged, as she came to the startling realization that she had just been eating human flesh. 

James, cradling her against his bare chest, pulled her tight in his strong arms, protective. Kristen sobbed, Ed worked in forensics and he would have known straight away that the food was human. 

He had eaten it anyway, with a startling passion, seeking approval from _that man_. Not even thinking of warning her about what she was about to consume. 

She had lost him. Kristen was far more horrified by the man he had become, not even finding it within herself to feel sad that they were now over. She clung tight to Jim, her lifeline and salvation. 

Edward, finally able to tear his eyes away from the growing pool of blood surrounding both Tabitha and Barbara, searched Oswald's face desperately for approval. 

Praying that he had done the right thing and not overstepped. Finding it instantly from the smile engraved across his lover's lips, before they crashed, harsh and bruising against his own. 

Edward's name breathed on repeat, at each separation of their mouths, when they broke apart for air. Edward's mind was amazingly calm given what had just transpired, as he breathed in his new lover. 

Technically he knew he had just killed someone, committed murder in front of witnesses, taken a human life without so much as a second thought, it felt insignificant. 

Maybe it was because it was the least of his experiences tonight, vastly overshadowed by having uncovered his true self. And subsequently having found in Oswald a worthy partner. 

A man capable of guiding him on this new path, his rightful path, at Oswald's side. 

Victor simply stood watching the drama unfold with a disinterested gaze. Almost as if this was a regular occurrence at Cobblepot Mansion. 

Ed wouldn't be particularly surprised if in fact that was the case, secretly quite looking forward to finding out. 

Still sat firmly in Edward's lap, Oswald practically grinding him into the chair, in his obvious excitement. He waved to garner Victor's attention. 

Ignoring the weeping woman at his feet, and Ed's girlfriend sobbing quietly in James's arms. All in favor of witnessing Edward come undone. 

Edward squirmed underneath him, chasing every shift in Oswald's hips with his own, unsure about what had come over him. 

Riding high on exhilaration at committing murder, and the strong desire to be taken apart piece by piece, carnally, however Oswald pleased. Having an audience only added to his desires, craving the voyeuristic attention. 

"Master?". Victor loomed into his eye line, unbothered as Edward gasped closing in on his completion, as Oswald continued to grind down into his lap. 

As if he were doing nothing more strenuous than admiring the view, or certainly something less scandalized, than frotting in front of his guests and staff. A lifeless body at their very feet. 

Oswald, neither embarrassed or breathless, ordered Victor to remove Tabitha from their sight. Along with a still sniveling Barbara, to the eager, waiting clutches of his mad scientist, Dr Hugo Strange.

"Yes Master". Victor intoned clearly bored, as Edward pulled Oswald closer. Smothering his own whimpers and gasps, in Oswald jacket as he stilled. His eyes squeezed shut as his pleasure peaked.

With Victor cajoling an inconsolable Barbara into helping carry a deceased Tabby from the dining room. Kristen's crying had quietened down to the occasional sniffle. Oswald traced feather-light fingers against Edward's cheeks. 

Their eyes met and locked as Ed raised his head, instant understanding and mutual respect flowing between them. They kissed, tender and heartfelt this time. Ed's face captured between Oswald's palms.

Desire taking a backseat, as Oswald conceded that he had finally found what he had been looking for all this time. A true partner, as ruthless and quick thinking as himself. Willing to indulge his sometimes peculiar whims and desires. 

Edward had been unflinching in his appetite for the more unusual culinary delights, that Oswald enjoyed on special occasions. 

And although new to his repertoire, Edward seemed enthusiastic when it came to murder. He hadn't been lying when he had said that Edward was perfection. 

To think that the man had been so close all this time, that it had taken fate, in the form of a storm and a flat tyre, to have their world's collide. To enable him the chance to show Edward some terrible thrills. Oswald shivered in antici... pation, of what was still to come. 

So caught up in each other, both were blissfully unaware as Kristen, sensing her opportunity, took hold of James's hand and led him quietly away, making their escape. 

She spared Ed one last pitying glance, his smile wide and manic, was the last thing she saw before the door closed slowly behind them. Taking the stairs at a fast pace, they fled. Hoping to leave this insanity behind them. 

Oswald may have lost his creature, as he fled into the early light of dawn. But he had gained something much more valuable. 

Darkness has conquered, and set free a kindred spirit to stand by his side. The two would weather any storm, together, with a smile on their face. 

The thunder rumbled on, lightning streaking it's way across the sky. The rain a constant drum on the windowpane. Oswald and Edward, oblivious to the cacophony, too busy being together. All while a mad doctor worked his special brand of science, deep in the bowels of the mansion. 

Flipping switches as buttons were pressed, dials spun haphazard and random, the mad doctor paced. As Barbara and Victor looked on, patiently waiting for Tabitha to be reborn. In the span of a heart beat, her fingers started to twitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all she wrote folks. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you to everyone who Kudos and commented. You all keep me writing. <3

**Author's Note:**

> My small contribution to something spooky for Halloween. This will be finished by then. ♥


End file.
